Partners
by Mind palace 221
Summary: Oneshot of Riley and Gabriel. Sorry for the sucky summary and name.


"Get up." Said Riley as she threw a pair of black jeans on the bed. Gabriel opened one eye "What is it?" he groaned. "Lillian called, she needs us in." He groaned again and sat up. Riley stood in the doorway reading a newspaper with coffee in her hand. "Privacy? asked Gabriel. She shrugged "I'm not looking." He grabbed the jeans and stood up with his back to her.

"Nice ass." Muttered Riley.

"Thought you weren't looking?"

"I wasn't. Then I was."

He walked past her and reached for the coffee. "Touch it and I'll break that hand." He ignored her and tried to take it but jumped when she licked his face. "WHAT?" he squealed. She laughed "You squeal like a girl." He raised an eyebrow at her "I bet you do too." She looked at him and he reached for her waist. Her eyes widened "Gabriel I swear to god, don't you dare." She barely had enough time to sit the coffee down when he started tickling her. "Gabriel!" she squealed "Stop it! Please! Stop it!" She was on her knees in a ball when he finally stopped. "I can bring you to your knees." He smirked. She punched him in the leg and reached for his hand to get up.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

Yes I do."

They were staring at each other and Riley could feel her anger leaving. "Yeah, no I don't I just really don't like you." She turned around for her coffee but it was gone. "And you're buying me coffee."

When they got to the office there was two large cups of coffee from starbucks waiting on them. The rest of the team started the briefing but Gabriel was watching Riley as she took her first long drink of coffee. She looked up at him "I think I like you a little bit better now." He smiled back then turned to the images Nelson had up on the big screen.

Their mission was simple, get in, get the tech, get out. What they hadn't been counting on was the douchebags knowing they were coming. So it ended up having three times more security which took them a bit longer but hey made it. They had been nearly out when they were ambushed and Riley took a bullet for Gabriel again. Now they were sitting in Clockwork whilst Riley got patched up and Lillian tried to see how they knew they were coming. "Gabriel, we could really use your help out here." Called Nelson. He ignored him. "Gabriel." Said Riley. He stopped pacing and turned to her. "Go, I'm fine here." He rolled his eyes. "You took a bullet for me Riley. AGAIN." She jumped when he roared the last word. Pushing the doctor away, she swung her legs off the table and got up.

"ITS MY JOB." She yelled back.

"TO GET SHOT?"

"IF IT PROTECTS YOU THEN YES."

"AND WHAT IF NEXT TIME YOU GET SHOT PROTECTING ME YOU DIE? THEN WHAT?"

"THEN YOURE SAFE AND SOMEONE ELSE GETS TO PUT UP WITH YOU."

"I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO DIE FOR ME."

"TOUGH! YOU KNEW WHAT YOU WERE TAKING ON WHEN YOU VOLUNTEERED FOR CLOCKWORK."

"Uh, Riley?" said Nelson. She ignored him.

"I DIDNT KNOW PEOPLE WERE GOING TO GET HURT FOR ME."

"TOUGH GABRIEL. GET USED TO IT."

"NO. I WONT. I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO."

"RILEY." Yelled Nelson.

Both Riley and Gabriel turned to him. "WHAT?" they snapped in unison. He pointed to her shoulder. Blood was pouring out of it and had completely soaked the front of her top and down the leg of her jeans. Gabriel ran to her and scooped her up to lay on the table. The doctor ran forward and Riley's eyes rolled in her head. "Riley?" called Gabriel, panicked. "Come on Riley, wake up. Please Riley." Nelson came running with blood bags and helped his dad get them set up. Lillian stood in the doorway. "Gabriel, with me."

"No."

"It wasn't a request."

"I know."

She gave up and came over to check on Riley. Gabriel had her hand tightly clutched in both of his and he was staring at her face. His lips were moving but there didn't seem to be any noise coming out of them. When Nelson and the doctor were done they left the room and Lillian followed. It was only Gabriel and Riley left. Gabriel pulled over a chair and sat beside the bed still holding her hand. "I know you can't hear me. Or maybe you can. But I'm sorry Riley, I really am. If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't be here, you would be protecting the president and having weekends off in some luxury apartment with what's his face. Instead you're here with me and nothing to go home to but some shitty apartment where I can see your bedroom from my kitchen. You gave everything up for this job and look what happened. You've been shot twice, kidnapped twice and you have to deal with me every day." He stopped and pressed his face against her hand. "It's not so bad." Murmured Riley "At least you're hot. And my apartments not shitty but I will be getting better curtains for my bedroom." Gabriel's head shot up and he stared at her. "You're awake." He laughed and she opened her eyes. "Yeah. Ow that's sore." He reached across her to up her pain medication but she wrapped her free arm around his neck and pulled him down into a hug. "Stop blaming yourself." She whispered into his ear. He buried his face in her neck. The door opened behind him "Am I allowed to go home?" Riley asked. "I'll check now." said Lillian "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. I just want to go home."

"You shouldn't be on your own." Said the doctor

Gabriel straightened up "I'll look after her."

The doctor looked surprised but didn't say anything "Well okay then, I'll give you some pills and you can go." Riley smiled and sat up. "Where's my clothes? she asked when she realised she had nothing but her underwear on under the blanket. "They were soaked in blood and the doctor needed to work so we cut them off." Explained Lillian. Gabriel pulled his shirt over his head and handed it to her. "It's all I've got." She took it and put it on but needed help to button it up. "I feel like I'm two years old." She groaned. Gabriel smirked and helped her to her feet. The shirt fell to her knees so she could at least get out to the car with her modesty intact. Even so, Lillian called a meeting so the IT room would be empty as they left.

"Here you go." Said Gabriel as he settled her onto his sofa. They had argued on the way over about whose apartment they would stay in but Gabriel had won because he had internet and a TV. Riley sunk back into the cushions and yawned. The stairs had been exhausting even though Gabriel had basically carried her most of the way. "Tired?" he asked her. She shrugged "A little. Must be the pain meds." He hooked an arm around her waist and the other under her knees. "Don't you dare." She warned but he just grinned and lifted her up bridal style. He carried her into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.

"Sleep." He ordered.

"Make me."

"Oh I could tire you out Riley, I just don't think I should in your condition."

She snorted and sat up with her back against the headrest. "Lay down Riley." Said Gabriel. "You're tired and injured, just get some rest." Riley knew she was being stubborn but she didn't care.

"How many people saw me in my underwear?" she asked suddenly. Gabriel sat down on the bed "What?" "When my clothes were cut off? How many people saw me in my underwear?" Gabriel laughed "Just me. I know what you're like so I made everyone else leave while I cut them off and then I covered you with the blanket." "Oh." She said. "Thanks." "What was that?" asked Gabriel leaning forward. "Didn't quite catch it." She kicked her leg out at him but he caught it with one hand. "Sleep." She sighed and slid down under the covers. He got up off the bed "Night." He laid a kiss on the top of her head and left.

It was just after three in the morning when Riley woke. It took her a minute to get her surroundings but then she remembered everything that had happened. She swung her legs out of bed and went to find Gabriel. He was sitting at the sink staring up at her apartment. "Hey." She said quietly. "What are you doing up?" he asked. She shrugged and walked over to stand beside him. "What are you looking at?" He didn't answer for a minute. "Nothing. You should be resting." She smiled at him "I just slept for eight hours Gabriel." He jumped down and pulled her over to the sofa. They sat down and she rested her head on his shoulder while he flicked through channels on the TV. "Lillian called." He said "She wanted to know how you were doing and tell us to take a few days off." "Mmmm." Said Riley. She was drifting back to sleep. "Come on you, back to bed." He lifted her again and carried her back into the bedroom. "You should sleep too." Yawned Riley. "I will, now you rest." He pulled the blanket up over her and she reached for his hand. "Stay." She murmured. He tried to pull away but she refused to let go of his hand so he kicked off his boots and jeans and crawled in beside her. She smiled contentedly and snuggled into his chest. "Night." She said quietly. "Night." he smiled and closed his eyes.

_~fin~_

AN: so what did you think? It's my first Intelligence fanfic and I'm in love with Riley!


End file.
